


taste so sweet

by Lizzen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Kidnapping, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzen/pseuds/Lizzen
Summary: Lena wakes up locked in a room with a familiar face, and an uncertain future.





	taste so sweet

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little experiment and the opening volley, I think, for a larger piece this year. A sort of “concept album track”, if you will. <3
> 
> For the three of you who realize the scope of this ~experiment, this was sideofzen and touristseason’s fault.

“Lena--” she hears. “Lena, wake up. Wake up right now,” she hears. “If you don’t wake up right now, I--” she hears. “Just wake up, please. Lena, please wake up.”

Befuddled, she feels small powerful hands grip her tight, shake her slightly. Those same hands touch her face, shifting it from side to side. A hand grasps at her own, squeezing tight.

Breathing in steadily, she can smell honeyed candles and taste iron in her mouth. Perhaps she bit her tongue as she-- and she remembers.

_A soft, wet cloth at her mouth. The unmistakable smell of chloroform. Midnight black behind her eyes. Oblivion._

Lena sits up so fast that vertigo hits her hard. “Where am I, what is this?” she demands, dizzy, and turns to look at the only other person in this strange room. And it’s-- it’s--

It’s Kara. Her entire frame is trembling and there are tears in her eyes. Lena’s heart flips over and Kara fills her vision entirely. She’s in a simple cotton dress and her hair is in tight braids, her glasses askew. “Kara?” she says. 

She sniffs, nods. “Why are we here? How did we get here?” she asks.

“Here?” Lena blinks and looks around. It’s a sizeable room-- a bedroom. Windowless. She’s on an opulent sort of four poster bed with silk sheets. There’s something decadent about the place and it makes her skin tingle in a vague sort of fear.

Kara looks white as a sheet. “I woke up about ten minutes ago, lying next to you. I didn’t. I don’t-- What is this?”

She reaches for her phone and it’s gone. With shock, she realizes her clothes are new. Soft, grey things. A sort of lounge wear. She hisses, a seething anger growing inside of her.

“Is this some kind of joke?” she says and gets to her feet, strides to the door and jiggles the handle to no effect. “Locked.” She could try harder to force it open, but turns to face Kara instead. “What were you doing before you woke up here?”

“There’s someone impersonating me,” Kara says, defiant. Angry. “I was following a lead when--”

“--a man with an accent--”

“--yes. He’s the last thing I remember,” Kara says. 

They stop for a moment, stop and stare. Breathe together as one. “I was following the same lead. Someone is out there, calling herself Kara and doing unspeakable--” Lena pauses. “I should have called you directly--”

Kara raises her hand. “You’re here now. Here with me.” Her hand lowers, and her cheeks turn the prettiest shade of pink. Something odd shifts in Lena’s heart, watching her. 

“I’ll always be here for you,” Lena says, feeling quite breathless. She forces herself to look away, look away from her. 

“Does anyone know anything about your whereabouts?” The ask is delicate.

Lena gives her look. “Well, I don’t know anything about my whereabouts.” 

Kara huffs. “Did you tell my sister you were following a lead?”

“No,” Lena says, petulant. “I came on my own.” She regrets it, leaving without a trail of breadcrumbs. “And you? Does Supergirl--”

“No,” Kara says simply. “I don’t expect a rescue.”

“Well, we don’t need one,” Lena says, raising her chin. “We can figure this out. We’ve been in worse situations.”

Kara visibly shivers. “I’m scared,” she says. “There’s so much we don’t know.”

Lena tilts her head to the side, curious at this. Curious at her fear. She leans in. “You’re the bravest person I know.” There’s a shadow of something in Kara’s expression; a fleeting, strange thing she sees before--

Kara’s in her space, looking up at Lena, into her eyes. “You think I’m brave?”

“Yes,” she says softly, disquieted by her closeness. She can feel the heat of her body. She can feel heat in her own body caused by--

“Oh,” Kara whispers, the loveliest of sighs, and it’s startling how close her mouth is-- how close -- close enough to--

For a moment, a long beautiful moment, Lena wants her to do it. Move just a few more inches and--

And it hits her, like cold water cascading on bare skin. A deep, unsettling shock. Something’s off, Lena thinks. Something’s wrong. This is wrong, this is-- Lena knows Kara like a second self. Kara doesn’t think about her like this. Kara would never-- would never--

This isn’t Kara. This isn’t Kara at all. 

She steps away. “I’m such a fool,” she says softly. “I never thought to--” There’s a hiccup to swallow and she straightens up directly. Crosses her arms. “We’ve not been introduced,” she says, coldly. 

Slowly, a smile grows on Kara’s face; and it’s cruel. So cruel. Lena watches as subtle things about her change; her expression, the way she holds herself, the position of her feet. All similar but different from the Kara she knows. There’s something hard about her, something dark.

She hears Lillian’s words in her mind’s eye: _gullible, thoughtless, weak_ \-- “Why am I here?”

The Kara who Isn’t Kara chuckles, turns away from her. Gestures her hand with a dramatic flourish. “I’m bored.” Simply stated.

“You’re--”

She turns back, looking hungry. “And you are so much fun, especially here, in this scrumptious universe. Goodie two-shoes Lena Luthor, trying to save the family name? Supergirl’s _bestie?_?” Her laugh rings out. “I could eat you up.”

“You’re from--”

“I ripped through the cosmos to find you,” she says, a false overdramatic tone. Her eyes sparkle. “And you’ll find I always get what I want.” 

“Look here--”

“No, you look here,” Kara says, stalking towards her like a predator to her prey. “You’re my guest and the more you struggle, the more delighted I’ll be.” Lena takes a step back, unnerved. “You see, plotting to kill your little super friend and dominate this planet is about as dull as you can imagine, and I need a little pleasure.” Her frame is against Lena’s, something soft and pliant. Kara leans in. “And pleasure is something I know you can provide.” Before Lena knows what’s happening, her lips crash against hers.

She gasps out, her mouth opening and Kara deepens the kiss immediately; wraps her arms around her. She feels caught, exposed and-- it’s--

“No,” she says against her mouth and Kara makes a quiet shushing noise, almost the sound of a purr. She’s wrong, everything’s wrong. “No--” Lena tries again, and Kara grips Lena’s face in her hands, tugging her close. She feels frozen, trapped. Kara kisses her slowly now, more judiciously. Kisses her like the real Kara might kiss--

“No,” she says again, weaker this time. She’s never really thought about kissing Kara, never really thought-- and now--

“You’re not really a good girl, are you?” Kara whispers. “Why don’t you show me how _bad_ you can be?” It hits a chord, like touching a raw nerve. Lena’s eyes close and she succumbs for the moment; letting her in. Having a taste of what-- what it might be like to-- And Kara’s good, she’s so deliciously good at this. Lena’s arms, once solid at her side, reach around, pull her close. The touch of her is so soft and her body is-- it’s so warm.

It’s only for a moment, Lena thinks, with some resolve. I can stop this, I can--

Then Kara makes such a sweet whimpering noise and Lena’s hands clutch at her harder. The sound of it stirs her in more ways than one and she squeezes her legs together. It’s exhilarating; the pressure, the opportunity. There’s such thin, soft cloth between them. It would be so easy--

She is unsure about anything except a longing for the actual Kara. A longing that she feels in her sinews and bone; deeply rooted in the darkest reaches of her heart. Lena drowns in the phantom feeling of fingers against her skin, her sex. Images of Kara’s legs spread wide and her eyes dark with desire. Immediately she’s thinking of what it would feel like to press in, get deep inside of her and--

Kara whispers against her lips. “I know you want it,” she says. “I know how badly you want me,” she says. “I know you’re so wet and loose for me right now,” she says. “I know you’ll taste so good in my mouth,” she says. “I know you’ll beg me to do it again and again and again.”

It’s-- it’s-- all too much.

Lena’s hand finds Kara’s shoulder and she pushes hard, as hard as she can with intent to push the woman to the ground, push away. Be free of her. 

But Kara is immovable. 

She pushes again to no avail. 

Her eyes snap up, staring at her, and Kara’s lips rise into a terrifying smile. “It’s the strangest thing. I see she never told you and you were not _wise enough_ to figure it out,” Kara says, removing her glasses and throwing them behind her. “She’s a selfish little girl, wanting you in so many ways. On her terms. And you, deliciously _oblivious_.” Her hands grip Lena’s waist, fingers digging into skin so tight. Pulling her close, a vise-like grip. 

Lena squirms, and a real fear is beginning to build in her belly, paralyzing her. “What are you talking about?” she says quietly. 

Kara gestures her head towards the ground, a little nod. Lena looks and the carpet is feet away from them. She wiggles her feet and meets only air. A little gasp escapes her. They’re-- they’re--

“What is this.” Lena feels cold, very cold.

“You were right before. We _haven’t_ been introduced,” Kara says. “My name is Kara Zor-El. And I am the last daughter of Krypton.”

There’s a white noise in her ears that rises in volume with each heartbeat. “No,” Lena says. “That’s not true. That’s impossible.”

“You didn’t bat an eye at me saying I was from another universe. But this?” Kara raises an eyebrow. “This is where your brilliant mind stutters out?” 

“She’s not--”

“She is,” Kara says. 

_Kara Danvers is Supergirl_ , Lena thinks and something seems to collapse inside of her. A house of cards, carefully constructed but utterly ephemeral. She sucks in air and closes her eyes. 

There will be time to process this; the time is not now.

She opens her eyes, looks at this cheap copy of her-- her-- friend. Her ally. And she feels every inch of her filled with contempt. “She will miss me,” she says. “She’ll know.” It’s a threat. (It's a spark of hope.) 

Kara leans in and her eyes look almost black. “Oh my love, I’m counting on it.”


End file.
